Page de la Whatever
Welcome to "Page de la Whatever"! Some of the things you guys might want to talk about might not fall under any of the above catergories and I'm not gonna be one of those mean guys who is always telling you what you can and can't post so if you're feeling happy, sad or you're just having one of those days, then come tell me about it!I love to chat! Please don't be afraid to speak your mind! If you don't jump, you won't fly. SO LET'S COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT! Thanks a bunch, Charlie :) What's on your mind? :) You said we can do whatever we want....YA HERRRRD!!!!!! Please! I hate to be left out of all the good stuff! I'll try my best to check back here everyday and see what you guys are up to! If you have any questions or concerns, I would be happy to answer them but please don't be offended if I don't respond straight away! Remember, I'm British so I'm kinda working on a different time zone. Please don't be afraid to ask the other admins questions either because I am sure that they will be just as happy to help! Dont ask Veronica though.... she's a creep!! Charlie :) Gallery Add pictures of well, whatever you want ha ha ha!!! (Well as long as it not inappropriate.) Tumblr lwt99bKKko1r0rulco1 400.jpg 37220659.jpg 104993 48813956.jpg Memorial-day-5.jpg Screammer.jpg Barbie novia.jpg PikachuYay.jpg Pikaearbuds.jpeg ImagesCAFIRNZK.jpg Not-sure-if-i-should-sleep-futurama-fry.jpg Fjsndbhadj.jpg Tumblr mjzdaarwml1rvvla1o2 500.gif ParaNorman.png Fake Ghost.png For Music Mel.png Untitled (32).png ImagesCADRPSSC.jpg ImagesCA4OHQ5Y.jpg Tumblr mf1upotbNR1qenc43o1 1280.jpg|PIKACHU CHOCOLATE!!! 5336271264 c899a911aa.jpg Untitled (32).png Canchocolatey134435.jpg ImagesCA9D70H2.jpg Untitled (30).png ChocolateWow.jpg ImagesCA7K5L0E.jpg Untitled (27).png Tumblr lmux54qGnJ1qkafpqo1 400.gif ImagesCAPMXHDP.jpg Stars.jpg Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaa.png Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzx.png Modloader-for-minecraft-02-700x406.jpg BMf8pSFCYAEVlxJ.jpg Images KPOP.jpg ImagesCAP2I2IT.jpg Spies -P.png Zzzzzzzzzzzzawww.png Whateveryouwantwikigold.png ImagesCAZNN1YL.jpg ImagesCAJYK5P6.jpg Ladyxeona.jpg Zzzzzzzzk.png ImagesCAJG6CKF.jpg BMf8pSFCYAEVlxJ.jpg Untitled (32).png Fianl art project by moonlitblackcat-d50qsbt.jpg Pikachat.png R5logo.jpg Perry by arrioch-d4t2sc2.gif Gaspa.png ImagesCAIOINKM.jpg Untitled (7) lala.png Dr doof and baby perry by yyyei-d5cchy9.jpg Mza 4041807232807299281.175x175-75.jpg Zzzzzo.png Vector unicorn by aviluff-d3bmj7h.png Untitled (18).png ImagesCAU7PO8M.jpg Cookie-dough1.jpg Nutties.jpg ImagesCAQH6Q0W.jpg ImagesCA1PEPHE.jpg Pikachuuuuuuuuu.jpeg Ho-ohbosse.jpg Tumblr morpq3QCxd1s70dc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mp5ycyEH2b1st7646o1 500.gif Tumblr mob9mdbEVt1qgymy6o1 500.jpg Charizardtheboss.jpeg Ppie.png ImagesCABQFI9O.jpg Untitledbff.png Untitled (8)blah.png ImagesCANFOP1G.jpg 2836c83cd50111e2b77322000a1f8db4 7.jpg Agent Sapphire.png 036.PNG Bambi family by Katikut.jpeg BoltandSoda.jpeg PikachuUseElectroball.png KeepCalmAndBeRandom.png Rocky (Hand on Arm).jpg Rocky 6.jpg Rocky 5.jpg Rocky 4.jpg Rocky 3.jpg Rocky 2 (And Riker).jpg Rocky.jpg Riker (Thumbs Up).gif Riker (Looking Up).gif Riker 7.jpg Riker 6.jpg Riker 5.jpg Riker 4.jpg Riker 3.jpg Riker 2.jpg Riker.jpg R5 9.jpg R5 8.jpg R5 7.jpg R5 6.jpg R5 5.jpg R5 4.jpg R5 3.jpg R5 2.jpg R5 (In Black).jpg LOUD.jpg Familyframes.jpg AWESOME PIC OF THEM!.jpg Ratliff (Word).jpg Ratliff (Drum Head).jpg Ratliff (Collage 2).jpg Ratliff 15 (Happy).jpg Ratliff 14 (Crazy 4 U).jpg Ratliff 13 (Collage 1).jpg Ratliff 12 (Pugs).jpg Ratliff 11 (Green).jpg Ratliff 10 (Love Me).jpg Ratliff 9 (Crossing Arms).jpg Ratliff 8 (Laughing).jpg Ratliff 7 (Sombrero).jpg Shutterstock 59234440.jpg Ratliff 6 (Cymbal Head).jpg Ratliff 5 (Drumming).jpg Ratliff 4 (Not Bad).jpg Ratliff 3 (Safari).jpg Ratliff 2 (Drum Neck).jpg Rydel.jpg Rob 6.jpg Rob 5.jpg Rob 4.jpg 39283.jpg crystal-surfing.jpg hollister_e__oPt.jpg imagekkkkk.jpg surfing-under-the-waves.jpg wallpaper2_lrg.jpg 934746_10152437425580961_1105965882_n.jpg 4faa72bba70e6_112658n.jpg BBUEcDtnmHWa.jpg Snapshot 20130714 1.jpg You know that tingly.jpg Bhn.jpg Santa.jpg Minions.png Its so fluffy.gif Esther .jpg Just smile.gif Lazy.gif Auslly - What s a soulmate.png Hyyyyyyyy.jpg Obviously.gif .jpg Auslly forever.jpg IMAGE!.jpg 75ac38nec1.gif Picachu .jpg Luw1.png MarioSMBW.png untitled (21).png untitledross.png imagesCAXYSWQE.jpg Tumblr inline mgvr8krtT91rywelm.jpg Stock-photo-food-lover-icon-symbol-illustration-52066072.jpg Mrs-p-word-art-dedicated-to-kelly-u-k.jpg Misc-inspirational 00215427.jpg Crazy people postcard-p239051221912260240qibm 400.jpg KEEP CALM AUSLLY.jpg GO INSANE RAURA.jpg JOIN FOEVER ALONE.jpg KEEP CALM RAURA.jpg Paisajes con Palmas y Tablas de Surf (3).jpg Nyan Taco.jpg Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:YOU Category:LOL Category:Gallery Category:Users